<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestication by BalefireFlatlands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050368">Domestication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands'>BalefireFlatlands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fauns &amp; Satyrs, M/M, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob takes on a creature that will prove difficult to break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob stood on the balcony outside his office in the Veteran's Center, cigarette in hand as he watched the goings on below. It was an early Wednesday morning and nothing much was planned for the day. Well, nothing aside from the normal routine he had in place. As the leader of the army for the Project at Eden's Gate, Jacob ran it with military style precision. Every hour of his soldiers' lives was accounted for, not a moment wasted. </p>
<p>Some called him cruel, unfeeling, and malicious. But he had achieved obedience out of both man and beast and to his way of thinking, the ends justified the means. He did what needed to be done, nothing more, nothing less. All he existed for, his sole purpose, was to aid Joseph. Everything he did was to further Joseph's cause, to help him in his quest to do God's will. Not because he believed in it; he didn't, but because he had nothing left. No goals or purpose of his own. And even now all he had was his work, his army, and his Judges.  </p>
<p>His Chosen were diligently going about their business of training, preparing, and organizing supplies. Everyone had their purpose and they were doing it without question. All as it should be. The most elite of his army, the Chosen were obedient to a fault, ready to die for him, ever eager to be a sacrifice for Eden's Gate. Martyrdom was encouraged in the Project. There were still those undergoing conditioning and training, but most of them were at the hotel where he did his brainwashing, or locked in cages awaiting trials. Everything beneath his gaze was neat and orderly, each step in the process thoroughly regimented.</p>
<p>If Jacob had any emotions left he'd realize he was bored. But he'd been completely hollow for years now and felt nothing. Taking a drag of his cigarette out of routine more than enjoyment, his blue eyes followed the meat wagon coming in with the morning's hunt. It might be game animals to feed them, wolves to be turned into Judges, or it could be new recruits forced to become soldiers against their will. Momentarily he tried to decide which he'd prefer, realizing that he cared so little that it didn't actually matter.</p>
<p>The back of the truck opened and the chosen dragged someone out onto the pavement. Several bloodied ropes wound around the man's hands at the wrist, and another two were strung across the set of antlers emerging from his head. The prisoner snarled and struggled, jerking his head back to try and send those on the other side of the ropes sprawling. </p>
<p>From upstairs Jacob perked up. It had been a while since he'd seen one of these. </p>
<p>A faun.</p>
<p>Human from the waist up, with dark hair falling down around his face, he had the lower half of a deer and the accompanying long ears that were currently folded back against his head in anger. Slender legs ended in tiny hooves that gave him an appearance of being fragile as they scrabbled for purchase to resist the pull of the rope. Those antlers weren't doing much for him as a defense, the points flattened and blunt. That was unfortunate as far as trophies went, but it wasn't every day Jacob got to hunt a mythical creature. </p>
<p>The Chosen jeered and yanked on the ropes, forcing him down onto the ground before starting to drag him into the building. He was yelling and twisting around, getting his feet together before lashing out with his hooves. He managed to slam both of them together into the shin of a nearby soldier, a horrifying crack and the subsequent howl of pain from the man heralding a broken bone. With the slack on the rope he was able to get his hands free, twisting around and starting to crawl away before his path was blocked by a pair of worn boots and dusty cargo pants. </p>
<p>Jacob kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto his back and pressing his shoe against the faun's throat. "Feisty little thing aren't ya?"</p>
<p>He didn't get much of an answer as the faun writhed and tried to shove him off. </p>
<p>"Where'd you find him?"</p>
<p>"That peach orchard behind where those sinners have the radio tower."</p>
<p>The injured Chosen had already slinked away. Being weak in front of Jacob could have fatal consequences and being injured by a pathetic deer creature was even more demeaning. But the rest of them set about tying the faun's legs together so he couldn't attack again. </p>
<p>Jacob pulled his foot back, letting the faun get up on his forearms to cough and gasp for breath. "Take him to one of the cells. We'll think up something special for him."</p>
<p>While Jacob's expression was neutral, the rest of the army looked downright sinister as they dragged the faun away to the prison area. Jacob's cruelty could be legendary, and who knew what he'd decide to do with a captive like this. Sometimes the people they captured could be turned, trained into obedient soldiers. But not this one. There wasn't any possibility of making a deer into something strong. Might as well use it to train others.</p>
<p>Jacob scratched his scarred up cheek, watching as the faun continued to yell and thrash. He liked when they had spirit, made him almost feel something as he watched them die. With a final glance at the captive he turned to go back up to his office, he needed a shave, and maybe some grub. Then he'd think about how best to use this creature as a training device for the rest of his army.</p>
<p>There were a whole lot of ideas floating around his corrupted mind, and he needed to carefully consider them. They hadn't caught a faun in years, for all he knew this might be the last one in this stretch of woods. He didn't want to let it go to waste. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dragging the faun out of the cell by his antlers, Jacob tried to muster up some level of excitement for what was about to happen. He could appreciate bloodshed, encourage it even, but when it came down to it he didn't really care. Years of violence and trauma had left him so detached from everything going on that he was barely present enough to react.</p>
<p>"Get the fuck off me!" the faun struggled and pulled back, trying to break his grip. When that didn't work he twisted around to kick him.</p>
<p>"Such language for an ethereal creature."</p>
<p>"Let me go!"</p>
<p>"I will. You're going to be a tasty little morsel for one of my Judges." With an iron grip he slammed him into a wall, reaching over to pet his furry ears for a second. "Shame, I bet you're delicious. But I don't want to keep you until the next full moon. I'm not in the habit of feeding my prisoners. You wouldn't last that long."</p>
<p>The faun hesitated, flicking his ears as they were stroked. </p>
<p>Jacob tilted his head, his fingers gently tracing the small spots dappling his fur. Realizing he was practically petting him, Jacob grunted and pulled his hand back to latch onto those antlers and pull him towards a nearby gate.</p>
<p>Wriggling around, the faun tried to bite him causing Jacob to actually laugh. It had been a long, long time since something had made him laugh. He stroked the faun's ears again, "Nice try Peaches. Got some spirit in you."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that." </p>
<p>Chuckling, Jacob dragged him out into an empty pen tossing him easily to the side. "Put up a good fight. It entertains the Chosen."</p>
<p>Around the perimeter Jacob's soldiers were gathered, eagerly awaiting what was to come. Jacob casually left the faun there, exiting the pen and closing the chainlink gate behind him. </p>
<p>"As we all have been, let him be Judged."</p>
<p>They cheered and the faun backed up against the far wall, not understanding what was happening. From his vantage point on top of one of the cages, Jacob watched him, the faun's tail flicking in agitation as he looked for an escape route. It was easy to see him in the shadows, little white spots flecked across his fur, almost marking him for slaughter.</p>
<p>None of the other fauns he'd hunted and killed were colored like that; dark brown, nearly black, with white speckling across his haunches and ears. It would make for a terrible display hide if he decided to skin the corpse, but there was something appealing there. Good contrast. Especially the freckling across his face and shoulders tying it all together. The antlers weren't much to look at, thin stick-like prongs jutting out of the top of his head that only had a few branches on them. But they did make for useful handles, so he could forgive the disappointing shape of them. </p>
<p>Jacob was pulled back to the present as three judges were set loose into the pen, bounding for the faun immediately. He wasn't expecting this to last long, maybe a few minutes at the most, and he was regretful at the waste. If this really was the last faun in the area his death should have been a little more special. But the Chosen seemed to be entertained, cheering and hollering as they waited to watch him be torn limb from limb.</p>
<p>Looking all around himself the faun darted away, leaping and bouncing with both legs together. He was faster than the wolves, and could move in a more erratic pattern, but in an enclosed space he couldn't get away. The chain link fence was another problem, as he couldn't climb it with his hooves. Instead he scrambled up on top of one of the the cargo containers, barely getting up there ahead of a set of snapping jaws. The wolves milled around for a few seconds, unable to leap that high, until one of them jumped onto its packmate in order to launch teeth first at the faun. </p>
<p>They were met with a fierce kick to the nose. Yelping in pain, the wolf immediately backed away to paw at their snout. The remaining two were a little more cautious, trying to knock the faun off of the platform by ramming the container with their shoulders.</p>
<p>Well this was far more interesting than Jacob had expected. He almost chuckled as the faun bounced off the container over the wolves' heads and took off towards the other end of the enclosure, sliding underneath one of the cages and crunching up as small as he could. They started digging, trying to get to their quarry and eventually letting out an excited sound as they clamped down on one of the faun's legs to drag him free. </p>
<p>The white fur of the judge was marred with blood and dirt from the faun repeatedly kicking it in the face. But it managed to hang on long enough to get the faun out, before having to let go and shake its head to clear a nosefull of gunk. The other wolf went for the antlers, holding on and twisting around to keep the faun on the ground. And while that might have worked on a deer, the faun had hands and he used them, trying to gouge the Judge's eyes out. </p>
<p>Eventually all three Judges were warily circling the faun, who was bleeding badly from the thigh, but still upright. He couldn't walk very well, the next attack would end him quickly and from his frantic tail flicks he knew that. Instead, Jacob called the wolves off. </p>
<p>"You three had your chance, back in your pens. The other three will get a go at him. Tomorrow."</p>
<p>The Chosen booed, not at Jacob, but at the wolves who hung their heads, ears back as they returned to their cages. Two soldiers chased the faun back into his cell, slamming the door and laughing as he curled up in the corner to tend to his wounds. </p>
<p>He wouldn't be so lucky tomorrow. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The canteen of water Jacob had left was empty, but the food was untouched. Jacob hadn't really expected a faun to eat a bowl of raw deer meat, but it amused him to leave it there and see the expression on the faun's face. Still in the corner, he wasn't doing so well, his leg inflamed as he laid in an awkward position on his side so that he could extend it fully. </p>
<p>Entering the cage, Jacob knelt next to him, putting his hand on the faun's thigh to feel the heat from the swelling radiating through his fur. "You won't be bouncing around this time Peaches."</p>
<p>"That's not my name." He flinched, pulling away as much as he could. </p>
<p>"What is it then?" Jacob rarely asked his prisoners. He didn't care. He didn't name the livestock.</p>
<p>"Staci Pratt." He eyed Jacob's hand that was still on his leg, the man's thumb rubbing at his fur. </p>
<p>"Well then Pratt. You survive another wave of Judges and I'll get you some food. Real food. Maybe even an apple." </p>
<p>The faun snorted, looking away.</p>
<p>"A lot feistier than other fauns I've hunted."</p>
<p>Pratt turned a sharp look onto Jacob, "What other fauns?"</p>
<p>"All the ones I've killed before. Didn't even put up a fight. But you do. What's different about you hm?" He ran his fingers over a few of those spots before pulling his hand back. He wasn't really expecting an answer from the faun anyway, "Let's see how you do."</p>
<p>With no warning he latched onto one of Pratt's antlers, dragging him to his feet and forcing him to hobble out of the cell. The faun wasn't about to go quietly though, suddenly lunging towards Jacob to try and impale him on his horns. They weren't designed for that, and he barely succeeded in tearing the man's shirt. But he kept trying, writhing and snarling and desperately trying to get away. </p>
<p>Jacob was a lot stronger and bigger, and could keep him at arms distance as he pulled him into a different area than before. "New trial for you. This time a bit harder."</p>
<p>A few of the Chosen appeared at his side holding Pratt against the wall as Jacob grabbed a long metal chain from a nearby bin. Humming as he worked, he strapped a collar with a cowbell on it around Pratt's neck, padlocking it closed so he couldn't get it off. The other end of the twenty foot chain was handed to a soldier who clipped it to a snarling wolf that was tied to a post. </p>
<p>Flicking the bell with a finger, Jacob smirked, "It suits you." He managed to move out of the way as Pratt leaned back to get enough leverage to try and kick him in the groin. "Save that energy. I'm not who you have to fight. She's one of my favorites, give her a good challenge."</p>
<p>They shoved Pratt to the ground, backing away before letting the wolf free. Immediately she sprang for Pratt, jaws ready to rip his throat out and Jacob braced himself for this to be over instantly. In a panic, Pratt tried to bound away, his injured leg causing him to stumble, but he had enough momentum to be out of range of the wolf's teeth. It was a good start, but he quickly got to the end of the chain, causing both of them to be choked and dragged down.</p>
<p>Thudding down onto his back, cowbell ringing out loudly, Pratt twisted around to try and get up and figure out a way to escape this. He'd been ignoring his injured leg, adrenaline coursing through him and overriding the pain radiating from the wound, but it gave out suddenly and he screamed in agony.</p>
<p>The animalistic noise he made actually startled the Judge who backed off a bit before inching closer, nose twitching. Pratt smelled like a deer but wasn't reacting the way a deer would when under attack, and now was making noises even though she hadn't bitten him yet. Snorting, the wolf looked over at Jacob and then back at Pratt. Was she being given leftovers?</p>
<p>Pratt hadn't gotten up, his face crunched up in pain as he tried to fight down the throbbing of his leg long enough to force himself to his feet. He screamed again as the Judge jumped on him, teeth sinking into his leg mere inches from where the other injury was. He punched at the wolfs face, weakly trying to get her to let go by battering at her with his fists. He nearly blacked out when the Judge clamped down harder and shook her head around, trying to break the bone and incapacitate him. </p>
<p>Grunting in pain, his hands found the chain and tugged on it to try and yank the wolf off him, but when that didn't work he wrapped the links around her neck and pulled back with all his weight. Eventually the wolf was forced to release her grip as she choked and struggled for air. It was too late for Pratt who was fading fast, pain, bloodloss, and exhaustion sapping his strength and he wasn't going to be able to keep up this strangulation for much longer. </p>
<p>"Well done Peaches." Jacob's voice was soft, probably no one heard him but Pratt as he strolled into the area, grabbing the wolf by the collar and unhooking the chain. Immediately she tried to spring for Pratt, only to be yanked down by Jacob and easily tossed aside. "Back in your pen. I'll get you something good to make up for not getting fillet of faun for dinner."</p>
<p>Kneeling next to Pratt as the faun tried to catch his breath and not pass out from agony, Jacob used his antlers to tilt his face up to look at him. "You're a survivor aren't you? I think there might be some use for you yet. Let's see what we can do with that feisty nature of yours."</p>
<p>Pratt tried to pull away, but his movements were weak, like he was trying to move while underwater. He hissed out a pained breath as Jacob undid the chain, but left the collar, carrying him back to his cell like a jangling sack of flour.</p>
<p>The faun didn't seem very coherent after that. There had been water to drink, and Jacob had poured something horrific smelling over the wounds on his leg. Pratt had passed out by the time Jacob started stitching up the muscle, whistling as he concentrated on keeping the stitches nice and neat to keep scarring to a minimum. Any scar would show up in stark contrast on Pratt's dark fur. </p>
<p>Finishing up his stitches Jacob gave Pratt's side a pat. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you." </p>
<p>Before leaving he bandaged up Pratt's leg, covering him in a thin blanket taken from the storeroom. He almost left it at that, mind racing ahead to what he could do to him to get obedience out of the faun. It would be a challenge, but he relished it, latching onto the feeling of almost having an emotion. This wasn't taking a human and changing their thoughts, it was almost as if he was taking nature itself and bending it to his will.</p>
<p>That kind of power was intoxicating.</p>
<p>On second thought, Pratt had done well. Impressive even. He'd killed fauns before and none of them had even fought back, let alone been clever enough to survive. This one was different. </p>
<p>He set a ripe pear down by Pratt's head. A snack for the morning. He was a man of his word after all.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Keep up, or I give you back to the Judges." Jacob called over his shoulder as he strolled down the hallway of the Veteran's center towards the armory. "She deserves a snack."</p>
<p>Pratt limped along after him, struggling to move faster. His leg had swelled up even with the medical attention that Jacob had forced on him twice a day. It was getting better, but the conditions he was living in certainly weren't helping. Neither was being forced to follow Jacob around all day.</p>
<p>The cowbell around his neck jangled constantly, making him irritable and he'd already tried to crack Jacob's skull open with it. He paused to catch his breath, his leg starting to twitch. "What's her name?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The wolf. What's her name?"</p>
<p>Jacob actually stopped, turning to look at Pratt as he hobbled closer. He was excellent at predicting people, and Pratt had a lot of tells from his ears and tail, but some of the things he said reminded Jacob that he didn't understand him at all. "They're Judges. They don't need names."</p>
<p>"I thought she was your favorite. You didn't name her?" </p>
<p>"No." He strode forward again, not wanting to continue this conversation. "You don't name tools."</p>
<p>"Your Chosen have names."</p>
<p>"They'd give them up if I asked them to."</p>
<p>"But you haven't."</p>
<p>"You talk too much Peaches."</p>
<p>"And that's not my name."</p>
<p>"Well, you're a tool." Jacob smirked to himself, his back to Pratt. He continued forward as if completely unaware of the attack that he knew was coming. Pratt was so predictable. As soon as he heard the telltale clip clop sound of hooves on tile he whirled, grabbing Pratt by the antlers and slamming him into the wall.</p>
<p>This time Pratt was anticipating it, Jacob always went for the antlers first. He leaned into it, using Jacob's own momentum against him as he bounced up and slammed both his feet right into Jacob's gut. The move surprised Jacob enough to let go of him, but didn't drop him to the ground the way Pratt intended. </p>
<p>Pratt skittered back before doing it again, leaping up and striking out with his hooves, aiming for Jacob's head. The attack didn't go as planned, because while Jacob hadn't battled any fauns he'd taken down many deer barehanded and this was one of their favorite tactics. </p>
<p>Dodging, he closed a fist around Pratt's dainty ankles, tossing him down onto the ground. Hard. He'd actually forgotten about Pratt's injury, so the resulting scream of pain and splattering of blood caught him off guard. Jacob looked surprised and concerned for nearly a full second before returning to his default blank expression and kneeling next to Pratt, "Not a bad try."</p>
<p>There was no response as Pratt had his eyes closed, clenching his teeth and trying to not scream again. </p>
<p>Silently Jacob rolled Pratt over so he could examine his thigh. He ran his hands over the short fur there, listening as Pratt sucked in a pained breath when he touched him. "It's not broken. You'll be fine." </p>
<p>Pratt cried out as Jacob pulled him upright. He didn't even try to attack Jacob, which was a bad sign. It wasn't like the conditioning was already working and he was going to be a good little drone right from the beginning. Jacob could tell it would take a lot to break Pratt's spirit, and honestly he wasn't sure he really wanted to. He found himself enjoying this feistiness.</p>
<p>He held him for a few seconds longer than he needed to, making sure that Pratt was standing on his own before pulling back and starting to walk away. Stopping a few feet away he looked back at Pratt pointedly, waiting for him to follow.</p>
<p>Obediently hobbling after Jacob again, Pratt had his jaw locked, his eyes on the ground. He only made it a short distance before he fell. Remaining where he was, Jacob watched as Pratt struggled to get back up, but he was having a lot of difficulty. For the first time Jacob really considered the logistics of those deer legs. Pratt couldn't balance properly on one leg, he was wobbly enough when he was walking, having a limp threatened to topple him with every step. He was definitely better suited to bouncing with his legs together and being in big open spaces to accommodate that. </p>
<p>Eventually Pratt got back up, leaning on the wall to support himself as he trailed after Jacob. Walking like this was awkward and painful, he could barely put any of his weight on his injured leg. But even uninjured, he just wasn't designed to walk slowly. Instead he had to take small mincing steps to keep his balance, constantly adjusting in order to keep pace with his captor. </p>
<p>Jacob was breaking far more than Pratt's spirit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning Peaches." Jacob had been sitting in the chair next to Pratt's cage for hours, waiting for the faun to wake up. "Have a good night?"</p>
<p>Pratt snorted, not responding. He lay curled on top of the threadbare blanket, his ears back in aggravation. He looked a mess, his hair dirty and tangled, blood and grime streaking his exposed chest and arms. </p>
<p>"You know, you were real disappointing yesterday." Jacob pulled a shiny red apple from the pocket of his jacket, studying it for a second before grabbing his hunting knife from its sheath. "I expect more from you."</p>
<p>The faun's nose twitched, smelling the apple immediately. Unconsciously his ears pricked forward, interested. He hadn't had any real food in days, just water and cans of dog food that he barely touched.</p>
<p>"Tried to escape. Failed to make time in the trial. Refused to kill a Sinner." He slid the knife along one side of the apple, letting the juices run down his hand. "What are we going to do about that?"</p>
<p>Pratt was at the bars now, staring at the apple as Jacob slowly cut a wedge out of it. </p>
<p>"I'm waiting for an answer," murmured softly as Jacob bit into the apple slice with a satisfying sounding crunch. </p>
<p>"I don't..." His eyes followed every movement as Jacob started to cut out another slice. "Training? More.. training?"</p>
<p>"Oh that's very good Peaches. You learn fast." He held an incredibly small chunk of apple out to Pratt, smiling a little as he grabbed it lightning fast and swallowed it barely chewing. "And you're going to mind my orders? Listen to me and only me?"</p>
<p>Pratt swallowed hard. "Yes."</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound like you mean it."</p>
<p>"I do! I'll listen!"</p>
<p>"Very, very good." He stood up, coming close to the cage. "That's what I like to hear."</p>
<p>He held the apple slice out again, but pulled it back as soon as Pratt reached for it. Once Pratt dropped his hand Jacob offered it again. </p>
<p>Looking at him in confusion, Pratt slowly put his hand out for it.</p>
<p>"Uh uh. None of that." He took a bite out of the apple slice, waiting there patiently while Pratt tried to work out what he wanted. Jacob gave him a few moments and then held it out again, pleased when Pratt didn't move and didn't reach for it. "Much better."</p>
<p>He held it up to Pratt's face, feeding him by hand and being careful of his fingers should the faun try and bite him. Pratt was not pleased with this demeaning display, his ears back and his eyes narrowed. But he very much wanted the apple, and he let Jacob feed him like a dog until the fruit was gone. </p>
<p>Tossing the core away, Jacob reached through the bars of the cage to grip Pratt's face, his thumb running along his lower lip where the juicy apple had left its mark. "You made a mess of yourself Peaches. We'll have to clean that up later won't we?"</p>
<p>The only response was Pratt looking very unsure and uncomfortable with all of this. But he didn't pull away, standing there rigidly as Jacob gave the side of his face an affectionate pat before turning to leave. </p>
<p>"Training. You'll be strong yet."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Stop! Stop it!" Pratt sputtered and held his arms out, trying to deflect the high pressured stream of water being directed at him from outside the cage. </p>
<p>Jacob grinned, aiming for his face to try and get him to stop yelling. After being in the Center for so long, the faun was absolutely disgusting. He was covered in dirt, cement dust, blood, food bits, and somehow wolf fur. Instead of taking him into the showers and letting him bathe himself, Jacob had decided to have a little fun by hosing him down in the middle of the day, soaking him and his entire cage.</p>
<p>Finally turning the water off, Jacob surveyed his work. Pratt looked like a drowned rat, hunched over and dripping, his chest bright red from the water pressure and his teeth chattering from how cold it was. Jacob actually laughed, he'd honestly enjoyed himself, what a rare feeling. He liked having this faun around.</p>
<p>"Isn't that better Peaches?"</p>
<p>"STOP CALLING ME THAT."</p>
<p>"Either this or we can have you doing the obstacle course again. Your time is abysmal."</p>
<p>Pratt silently glared at him, not responding. He'd never fully completed the course, the shape of his legs making it nearly impossible for him to traverse parts of it. There was no real way for him to crawl no matter how much Jacob and the Chosen yelled at him.</p>
<p>Taking his silence for compliance, Jacob wandered closer, "I think we'll get you out of there for a while. How do you feel about going for a walk?"</p>
<p>His tone was light, but it wasn't a question he expected Pratt to answer. He opened the cage door, motioning for Pratt to follow him and turned to leave, confident that Pratt would obey. The sound of his hooves on the dirt floor was distinctly soggy sounding as Pratt shook himself, trying to get dry.</p>
<p>"We'll take care of that too, don't you worry." Whistling, Jacob motioned the Judge to his side, heading to an area of the center that Pratt had never been to. Opening a door in the outer wall, he led Pratt outside, watching as the faun blinked in the bright light, having not seen the sun in weeks. </p>
<p>Eyes on Pratt, he watched as the faun seemed to perk up the further they got from the center. Visibly nervous about the Judge being with them, he trailed after Jacob, bouncing a little as they started to walk through a grassy field. </p>
<p>As soon as he started happily prancing Jacob looked away, refusing to even glance at him and trying to remind himself that he didn't care what Pratt enjoyed. He cared about making him an obedient tool. Taking a forest creature and making it part of his army. If even nature was on his side, then the Resistance didn't stand a chance. They walked in silence for a while, before Jacob gestured ahead of them. "There you go Peaches."</p>
<p>Pratt's eyes went wide, staring at the orchard of trees, his tail flicking happily. </p>
<p>"Go ahead. She'll make sure you don't get too far." He nodded to the Judge who padded to the far side of the orchard, ready to chase Pratt back should he try and escape. </p>
<p>Tentatively heading to the first tree, Pratt struggled to remember how to move properly. It took a bit, but he stopped walking, bounding ahead the way a faun should. He grabbed a pear off the tree, looking back at Jacob for permission.</p>
<p>"Go on then, Pratt." Jacob inclined his head, giving him permission to do as he wanted. He sat down on a nearby rock, watching as Pratt bounced around, pulling various fruits down and eating them quickly. He didn't give any indication that he'd noticed his actual name being used, too excited about the orchard. </p>
<p>He was probably going to make himself sick with how much he was eating, but Jacob was enjoying watching him. The faun had some real speed on him when he was out in the open, he'd easily be able to outrun the Judge if he tried. But instead he ate his fill, frolicking around in the sunlight for a bit before plopping down onto the grass. </p>
<p>Is this what fauns did in the wild? It was a far cry from how he acted in the Veteran's Center. Domesticating this woodland creature was taking a lot of work. Jacob frowned, thinking about that for the first time, because that's what he was doing here. Taming nature was what city folk claimed to do, what those who'd forgotten how to be strong strived for. Because it made things more comfortable when they didn't have to hunt, didn't have to expend the effort to get their food.</p>
<p>Oh he didn't like that at all. Dominating natural resources was one thing, but this was another. The Judges had been improved, if he progressed down this path then Pratt would actually be lessened. Too removed from his natural habitat to retain any of those skills or knowledge. There was a very large part of Jacob that wanted to let Pratt go. Keeping him in a human settlement wasn't doing either of them any good. </p>
<p>There weren't any benefits to having a faun around, and Pratt certainly wasn't learning any new skills from Jacob. For all his talk of making things strong, he knew that Pratt was a prey animal, it was in his nature to be weaker. His skills lay in speed and evasion. Teaching him how to land a punch would be like teaching a sheep to bite a wolf. </p>
<p>Unsure what Pratt was doing, the Judge slinked closer, sniffing at the faun who rolled over and tried to pat her. She pulled back snarling, not wanting to be touched. Pratt shrugged, sprawled out in the grass, legs splayed behind him, soaking up as much sun as he could before Jacob came and dragged him back to the Center.</p>
<p>Jacob let him lay there for a while, in all honesty he needed a break from his daily routine too. A chance to breathe some fresh air, not tainted by the mustiness of a place without enough ventilation and the slaughterhouse smell of carnage. He watched as the wolf kept tentatively inching closer to Pratt, then backing off as soon as he moved. Was she trying to play with him? Guess all of them needed a break.</p>
<p>Pratt rolled around, kicking his legs up in the air and then startling when he hit something warm and realized that Jacob had moved to sit on the ground next to him. </p>
<p>"This what you do normally? Roll around in the grass?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes." </p>
<p>"Aren't you supposed to have magic powers or something?"</p>
<p>"They're not magic powers. It's nothing that would benefit you." Pratt snorted, then paused, his head tilting and looking at Jacob curiously. "Why?"</p>
<p>"That's what I've heard, and no other fauns did anything, so I'm starting to think it's some backwater myth."</p>
<p>"You didn't give them a chance." Pratt's voice was slow, as if he was trying to figure something out. "But you're giving me a chance. Why is that?" </p>
<p>Jacob watched him in silence for a few moments before reaching out towards him with one hand then pulling back before he really moved. It might not have happened at all. Instead of answering the question he softly responded with, "Shame I can't let you go. You seem happy out here."</p>
<p>There was something off with Jacob's voice, he didn't sound quite as far away and hollow as he normally did. </p>
<p>"You could let me go." Pratt sounded cautiously hopeful, looking up at Jacob with eyes that were almost too big for his face.</p>
<p>"No. No that's not how it works." Jacob met his eyes for a moment before looking over at the Judge who was laying nearby with her head on her paws. "I have to make you strong. That's my purpose. And soon you'll know yours."</p>
<p>It would likely be a fruitless effort, but there was no reason for Jacob to keep him if he wasn't actively attempting to make him stronger. Either that or he would have to kill him. That was what Jacob did. He culled the herd. </p>
<p>This time when he reached out, his hand actually got to its destination, stroking down Pratt's side a few times, fingers trailing along the connection between the deer fur and Pratt's skin. Pratt watched him, his head tilting as he sniffed the air, giving Jacob a curious look.</p>
<p>Jacob started to say something else, but he closed his mouth and glanced away instead. He could tell that the faun was tasting the air, and starting to raise his hackles at what he sensed there. Giving Pratt's rump a pat, he got to his feet. </p>
<p>"Alright Peaches. That's enough now. Back to the Center."</p>
<p>Confused, Pratt got up, reluctantly following Jacob as he headed out of the orchard. His eyes trailing him as Jacob plucked an apple from one of the trees, tucking it into his pocket.</p>
<p>He never once looked back at Pratt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't want to do this!" Pratt was practically crying, holding onto a length of razor wire and backing away. </p>
<p>"Are you strong? Or are you weak?" Jacob asked casually as he stood next to a half impaled man who was screaming in agony. He barely noticed the atrocities he inflicted on people, they were effective strategies to terrorize Hope County but he didn't care about them one way or the other. The screams didn't even register anymore. </p>
<p>"This isn't strong. This is cruel. Why are you like this?"</p>
<p>"Cruel? I gave all of these people a choice. They could join or they could be sacrifices. They made their decision and this is the result."</p>
<p>Pratt didn't let him finish his sentence, blurting out, "That's no choice! Why are you doing this?"</p>
<p>"Because they're weak." Jacob's eyes hardened, moving towards Pratt and bodily pressing him into the wall. "The weak have their purpose, to serve as warnings to others. For training. To be sacrificed. You're not weak are you?"</p>
<p>Pratt shook his head, not in response to the question, but because he was horrified. His hooves scraped the ground as he squirmed under Jacob's ice cold gaze. </p>
<p>"Are you?" Now Jacob sounded angry, reaching out to grab Pratt by the antler and shove him next to the sinner all tied up. "Do you want to join him? Is this your purpose?"</p>
<p>Pratt started to cry, not even attempting to get away from Jacob, but kneeling there next to the doomed man. He clutched the razor wire to his chest, almost as if he wanted to keep Jacob from using it.</p>
<p>"Is this your purpose Pratt? Is it?" He crowded over Pratt, waiting for him to respond. He'd never given anyone else so many chances. This was the third time that he'd attempted to get Pratt to participate in the sacrifices. The first time Pratt had surreptitiously untied one of the Sinners and let them go. He'd been punished of course, but not to the level anyone else would have been.  </p>
<p>Jacob should have killed him right then. Made an example of him. Not given him two more chances to prove himself. And while his voice was angry, there was a pleading undertone because he needed Pratt to do this. He didn't know why, but having to kill the faun made Jacob uncomfortable. No not uncomfortable. Upset? Distraught? Confused? Hell he didn't know what emotion it was, but he hated it and wanted it to stop. Pratt seemed determined to force his hand and Jacob was willing to break him to a shred of his humanity before he let that happen.</p>
<p>"No I...." Pratt didn't wipe at his face, tears streaming down his chin and dripping onto the bloodied floor. </p>
<p>Relenting Jacob reached out, hands on either side of his face using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "It hurts. It hurts to be strong. But it's necessary. This is necessary or you're fodder. Are you meat? Or are you a soldier?"</p>
<p>"I'm not meat." He looked up at Jacob before looking away. </p>
<p>"Good. Very good." Jacob's intense stare lowered to the ground as he backed away. "Go on then."</p>
<p>Pratt shook his head, still curled up around the razer wire. "No."</p>
<p>"Pratt..." Jacob's voice was almost pleading. He was glad they were alone, he never would have been able to speak so openly otherwise. And even then he didn't want to. "If you don't do this I'll have no choice but to kill you. My purpose here is to cull the weak, and if you're weak, you can't stay."</p>
<p>Defiantly Pratt jutted out his chin, glaring up at Jacob, "Do it then."</p>
<p>The knife was already in his hand, pressing it to Pratt's throat, his eyes never leaving the fauns. Pratt didn't recoil, waiting for the killing blow to come, blood dripping from his fingers and chest as he tightened his grip on the razer wire.</p>
<p>Instead Jacob turned and jabbed the knife into the neck of his captive, ending the screaming and finally breaking eye contact with Pratt. Those eyes were doing something to him. What was it people said about fauns and their abilities? </p>
<p>"We'll try again in a few days. It'll get better, you have to trust me and do as I say. It'll be okay."</p>
<p>"I don't want it to get better. This isn't okay. I don't want to be fine with this." Pratt's voice was horse, gulping down the sobs that still threatened to wrack his shoulders. "I don't think you're fine with it either."</p>
<p>"That's not how it works Peaches." He cleaned the blood of his knife before sheathing it again. "And I don't feel anything."</p>
<p>"I want you to feel what I do. But you don't." Demoralized and depressed, Pratt leaned his head against Jacob's chest, not even attempting to gore him with his antlers. Not fighting back. No kicking. No biting. He didn't even pull away as Jacob led him back to his cell. </p>
<p>Jacob had once said he would enjoy breaking him, but watching a faun curl up and bawl wasn't enjoyable in the slightest. He left him, not wanting to speak any further. Conversations with Pratt never went the way he wanted, he was used to being in control of every situation and yet somehow Pratt could say a few words and tumble everything into chaos. </p>
<p>Once back in his office Jacob started to pace, unsure where to go from here. The future was unknown and he didn't like that. Everything should have a purpose, a goal, a reason for being. He didn't have that for Pratt right now, and if he didn't think up something soon the choice would be taken out of his hands. </p>
<p>What was he going to do with him?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jacob knew that Joseph had little patience for things that went against God's will. That was the whole reason they were here in the first place, that's why he had started Eden's Gate, to share with people the word of God, and if they refused to hear it? Well then it was his God given duty to purge sinners from the world. Not just sinners, but anything that was an abomination before God, which included the strange, supernatural animals they occasionally found in the forest. </p>
<p>That was the reason for Joseph's visit today, because somehow he'd found out that Jacob was keeping a faun. The Chosen had definitely noticed that Jacob was going easy on him, it was harming the message of his doctrine. He couldn't preach about strength and culling the weak and then go down to the prison and feed a faun apples. </p>
<p>Pratt obediently followed Jacob back to his cell, glancing up at him several times, the bell around his neck jangling as he did so. Jacob knew he was preoccupied and Pratt could pick up on that but he couldn't force himself to concentrate knowing that this conversation with Joseph was not going to go well. He patted Pratt on the flank as he locked him back in his cell. </p>
<p>"Joseph is coming. Try to ... don't..." Jacob sighed, unable to convey what he wanted to say. He was normally so controlled when he spoke, each word carefully thought out. That didn't seem to be the case when he talked to Pratt, the faun tripping him up even when he didn't do anything. "Don't say anything to make me have to punish you."</p>
<p>He didn't wait for Pratt to respond, handing him a small plastic bag full of strawberries and abruptly turning to leave. </p>
<p>Joseph was waiting for him in his office, standing by the balcony where he'd probably been proselytizing to the Chosen, he turned at the sound of the door closing exclaiming, "Jacob! You are doing good work here." He approached Jacob, arms outstretched to grip his shoulders.</p>
<p>Deftly shifting out of the way, Jacob held onto Joseph's wrists, not wanting him to pull him into a hug. Physical contact like that made him uncomfortable, he was a soldier he didn't know how to be human anymore. He nodded at the compliment, knowing that there was an undercurrent to the words, that he was doing good work NOW, and at any moment Joseph might determine he wasn't living up to expectations and take steps to correct it. </p>
<p>"But I was distressed to learn that you're keeping something from me."</p>
<p>"I'm not keeping anything from you." It wasn't quite a lie, Joseph had never specifically asked about his prisoners, leaving the day to day dealings of the Center to Jacob. </p>
<p>"If my children are lying, to me, then we may have even larger problems."</p>
<p>"Just come out and say whatever it is you're talking about." Jacob sounded annoyed, he didn't have time for one of Joseph's sermons.</p>
<p>"You have a faun."</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I'm turning him into a soldier. He's doing well, but it's taken some time."</p>
<p>Closing his eyes Joseph looked to the side, acting as if Jacob was a misbehaving student who needed to be reprimanded, "Jacob, we cannot utilize ungodly abominations in our holy mission. It compromises everything."</p>
<p>"We use the Judges, that's playing God isn't it?" Jacob didn't care about Joseph's chosen mission, he was here because he had nothing else not because of any belief. His brothers were his entire life, his whole reason for living. It wasn't that he truly loved them or believed in their causes, but because the alternative was wasting away alone in a shelter somewhere.</p>
<p>"You dare to mock the process?"</p>
<p>Oh boy. Jacob rolled his eyes, leaning against his desk while he waited for Joseph to rant at him. He half paid attention as the Father paced and preached, his fire and brimstone view of the world barely being acknowledged by Jacob who's mind started to wander to what would be for dinner and if he needed to go out to the orchard and get Pratt more pears.</p>
<p>"Let me see this soldier of yours."</p>
<p>Ah, must be done with his sermon finally. Jacob grunted and motioned for him to follow, leading Joseph through the halls towards the cages. It took far too long as every Chosen who saw them came forward to speak to the Father, to touch him, to ask for his blessing. And Joseph thrived in their attention, stopping to talk to all of them. </p>
<p>"You're a mess Peaches." Jacob half grinned, looking down at Pratt who's face and fingers were red and sticky from the strawberries. "He's on his way. Be good."</p>
<p>"Pretend to be strong?" Pratt's voice didn't hold any of its normal fire, he'd been depressed and sullen lately. That was to be expected, no one wanted to be broken. But it still struck something in the depths of Jacob's emotional core, somewhere that he'd locked up for so long he didn't recognize the sensation. Thought it was maybe indigestion.</p>
<p>"You don't need to pretend. You are strong." Not physically obviously, as Pratt could barely walk some days, but he was definitely a survivor. Contrary to what Jacob preached to his Chosen, there was more than one way to show strength.</p>
<p>Eventually Joseph made his way over to the cage, surveying the faun inside. "This is him huh. Not much to look at it."</p>
<p>"His name is Staci." </p>
<p>Pratt turned to stare at Jacob, it was the first time he'd said his name in all the time he'd been there and he was clearly shocked.</p>
<p>"And you've been working with him I see." </p>
<p>The bruises and injuries from Jacob's training were obvious. The reddish tinge from the strawberries made him look a little like he'd been so bloodied for so long that it had stained, which had been Jacob's intention. He hoped Joseph appreciated it, and saw this creature as something worth keeping. </p>
<p>"If you want to keep him, he must be worthwhile. It's an affront to God himself to harbor such a creature."</p>
<p>Pratt narrowed his eyes and started to snap something back, but he caught Jacob's eye and the subtle shake of his head and bit it down. He stamped one of his hooves in frustration, and Jacob almost smiled. Still so feisty.</p>
<p>"He's making progress, been accompanying me on some .. outreach." By which he meant the fieldwork they did stringing up Sinners with their own intestines. </p>
<p>Joseph turned away, not wanting to look at this creature any longer. "It must be more than that. Make him worthy. A Judge."</p>
<p>Taken aback, Jacob didn't respond for a second, eyes flicking between Pratt and Joseph. "A Judge? He's a faun."</p>
<p>"You've done it to deer, is this any different?"</p>
<p>"He's not really an animal. The serum might kill him." They'd tried it on some people to see if it would make them into super soldiers, to no avail. It didn't work on humans the way it worked on animals. There were other strains of Bliss that they could use on people for conditioning and indoctrination, but not anything to make them bigger and meaner and more obedient. That seemed to only work on animals. And Pratt was likely more human than he was deer.</p>
<p>Joseph shrugged. "Then he dies cleansed before God."</p>
<p>Jacob looked back at Pratt, his face nearly having an expression. "As you wish."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Are we going back to the orchard?" Pratt raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the ATV Jacob was riding and the obnoxious ringing of his collar. He was easily keeping pace alongside it, enjoying the chance to stretch his legs and taking long loping strides now that the bite wound was healed.</p>
<p>Jacob almost didn't respond, he'd been quiet and reserved lately, more so than usual, disturbed after Joseph's visit. "Down to the lake."</p>
<p>He didn't say anything else, ignoring Pratt's repeated questions. He wasn't sure why he was doing this in the first place. Some misplaced sense that he owed it to the faun. But he didn't owe anyone anything, least of all a prisoner he was breaking down into obedience.</p>
<p>Parking the ATV by the water he hopped off, glancing all around and giving the Judge who'd accompanied them a pat on the shoulder. Pratt pranced up next to them, his hooves making little squelching noises from the mud. </p>
<p>"C'mere." Jacob sat further up in the dry grass, patting the ground next to him and opening his backpack. "Found you one of these."</p>
<p>"Is that a pomegranate?" Tucking his legs up under him, Pratt dropped to the ground, reaching out for it.</p>
<p>Jacob helpfully sliced the rind before handing it over, "It is."</p>
<p>"You got this for me?" Pratt happily peeled the exterior off the fruit, digging in with his fingers and eating the delicious jewels inside.</p>
<p>"Thought you might enjoy it." It took a lot to find fresh fruit in Hope County now that they'd barricaded all the roads out and supplies weren't being trucked in anymore. Finding something as rare as a pomegranate had taken a substantial amount of work on Jacob's side. More so as he was trying to hide the fact he was looking for one, and why.</p>
<p>"Why are you being so nice to me lately?" </p>
<p>"Am I? I'll have to fix that."</p>
<p>"You know you have been. You haven't made me do anything terrible since Joseph left." Pratt fidgeted, licking the juice off his fingers and staring at Jacob intently.</p>
<p>He had a hunch he knew what the faun was getting at. Was he treating him differently to make it all the more alarming when he decided to kill him? Was he leading up to something? Jacob tore his eyes away from the way Pratt's tongue lapped up the seeds inside the bright red fruit, voice very soft, "You're real perceptive for an abomination before God."</p>
<p>"Oh I'm an abomination? What about you?"</p>
<p>Jacob froze, eyes sliding over to him without turning his head. "What about me?"</p>
<p>"I can smell it on you." Pratt sniffed the air around them briefly. "Not now, but sometimes."</p>
<p>"Hm." Jacob didn't respond, internally shaken but not showing it. </p>
<p>"Perceptive, right?" Pratt grinned a red splattered smile and flicked his tail happily. </p>
<p>"Very." Jacob leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Tomorrow we'll try Joseph's plan."</p>
<p>Pratt's ears drooped, "The Judge thing?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"So tomorrow I die?" He looked at the pomegranate again thoughtfully. "Is this an apology?"</p>
<p>"You might not die. Won't know until we see how you react to the serum." But Jacob wasn't hopeful. He'd most likely die, and if he didn't he'd be a mindless enraged beast. Neither was appealing to Jacob, and probably less so to Pratt himself.</p>
<p>Eating a few more seeds, Pratt watched the lake lap up against the shore. Jacob couldn't tell what he was thinking, while he was excellent at anticipating his actions, the things he thought remained a mystery. For all the people he'd broken and conditioned and rewired their brains, he'd never encountered anyone who thought quite like Pratt. It was a challenge he relished, mostly because he could poke and prod to get a snarky response out of the feisty little faun.</p>
<p>"You asked once if I had magical powers." voice oddly far away as if measuring each word he was saying. "In case I die, let me show you."</p>
<p>Jacob sat up, wondering if maybe Pratt was going to vanish in front of him. But Pratt simply crawled a few feet away, kneeling in the dirt and scooping out a small hole. He dropped a single pomegranate seed into the dirt and carefully covered it up leaving his hands on the soil.</p>
<p>Staring in shock, Jacob reached out to touch him, Pratt was actually glowing, a golden hue emanating from him as he kept his palms flat against the ground. He felt feverishly warm, his skin vibrating with an electricity that felt like touching an old tube television. Between the faun's fingers a small green stalk appeared, pushing its way up through the soil and then higher and higher. The seedling quickly grew taller, spreading out with leaves and branches reaching up far above their heads. </p>
<p>By the time he sat back on his haunches the tree was fully grown with a few ripe pomegranates hanging from the branches and several more starting to bud. The only part of Pratt still glowing were his antlers, the rest of him looked pale and his fur was dull. "That's what fauns do."</p>
<p>Even his voice sounded exhausted and Jacob caught him as he wobbled and nearly fell over. "That's .. real impressive Peaches." He stroked Pratt's hair, sweaty from the effort of what he'd done. "You can do that with any living thing?"</p>
<p>"Only plants. And not often." He seemed totally drained, leaning into the petting and breathing heavy.</p>
<p>"I can see that." He leaned Pratt against him, being careful of those antlers, handing him the half eaten pomegranate again. "Get your strength back. We don't have to go for a while."</p>
<p>"Are you calling me weak?" Pratt's voice was almost playful as he ate more pomegranate seeds. </p>
<p>"No. You're strong now. I already told you that."</p>
<p>But Jacob wasn't. He was weak in the face of what he was going to do to Pratt tomorrow. He didn't want to inject him with the serum. He would do what was required of him, but that didn't mean he liked it. This was what had to be.</p>
<p>So he'd do what he must. He didn't quite have the capacity for regret anymore, he'd done so many awful things they barely registered. Yet he felt something about this particular situation. Cutting off that train of thought before it really started he stopped thinking about anything, absently petting Pratt's hair as he watched the Judge failing to catch fish in the lake ahead of them.</p>
<p>Pratt closed his eyes, incredibly tired from the exertion of growing an entire tree in a few minutes. He stretched his legs out, ears flicking back and forth as he sprawled in the grass next to Jacob. </p>
<p>"There you go Peaches." His hand found it's way down to Pratt's flank, giving him a few pats before pulling his hand back. "You have a nice nap."</p>
<p>After all, it might be his last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dosage for the serum was based on weight, but as Jacob measured it out into the syringe he hesitated. It was designed to work on animals, and Pratt was technically only part animal, he did some quick math and reduced the amount he was going to give him. Maybe it wouldn't be enough to turn him into a Judge, but he could always up the dosage. There was no way to lessen it.</p>
<p>This wasn't the formula that Faith used to make her Angels, but the same principle applied, if enough of it got past the blood brain barrier and built up in there it couldn't be reversed. It was a delicate operation, they wanted obedient Judges, but too much of the serum and they ended up with feral brain-dead wolves that would attack anything that moved and couldn't be controlled. They had to be put down. </p>
<p>If it didn't kill the faun it would turn him into a mindless Judge or a feral monster, but either way Pratt wouldn't really be himself anymore and that was a shame. Though Jacob would be hard pressed to explain why. </p>
<p>Terrible timing as well since Pratt had started to finally learn some of the lessons Jacob was teaching him. Well, that was what Jacob told himself anyway. Pratt wasn't getting more obedient, he was learning how to get what he wanted while also doing what Jacob expected. He'd follow him around constantly, but he'd follow closer and be more attentive if there was food on offer. He'd be quiet and obedient while in the presence of the Chosen if he'd gotten to go outside and lay in the sunshine.</p>
<p>It was less that Jacob was breaking him and forcing him into submission, and more that Pratt was training Jacob to give him food and playtime for a job well done. Jacob even realized it was happening, but it was easier and more appealing to give Pratt a few apples and have a content and helpful faun around, than it was to try and beat him into doing things and have him be sullen and cranky.</p>
<p>Jacob sighed and capped the needle, dropping it into his pocket so he could run his hands through his fringe of ginger hair. He really did NOT want to do this. Emotions he'd been ignoring starting to surface through the cracks in his calm facade and he closed his eyes trying to fight himself back under control.</p>
<p>This was Jacob's purpose, this was what he did. He made soldiers and Pratt was a tool. A means to an end. </p>
<p>With a leaden gait he headed towards the cages, standing there silently and watching Pratt for a moment before approaching him. The faun was at the bars, ears back and demeanor different than normal. He was scared, and as soon as he saw Jacob he backed away.</p>
<p>Well that felt terrible. All the time he'd spent training Pratt to not flinch when he touched him, and now this. He gestured to his Chosen without looking at them, eyes trained on Pratt as they swarmed in and wrestled him down to the ground. Pratt was thrashing and panting and struggling with all his might, but it didn't save him from a well trained battalion that thrived on cruelty and would have gutted their own mothers if Jacob asked. </p>
<p>"You don't have to do this!" Screamed out as the faun desperately tried to break free.</p>
<p>That actually gave Jacob pause, it was the antithesis of what he preached. Everything he did was because he had to, all in service of the end goal. All his committed atrocities were justified because they got the desired results. As would this.</p>
<p>He shook his head, giving Pratt's ears a soft stroke before pulling out the needle and uncapping it, "That's not how it works Pratt."</p>
<p>Pratt struggled and yelled as the serum was injected, Jacob could actually see it moving beneath his skin as it spread through his body. He took a step back as Pratt's muscles jerked and he lost control of his limbs.</p>
<p>"Let him go. Give him some room." Almost whispered, all his focus on Pratt. He didn't even watch them go, standing there miserably as the faun screamed in agony and spasmed. </p>
<p>He'd overseen the conversion of plenty of Judges, and the failed experiments on people, he knew what to expect. Yet somehow this was different. Jacob forced himself to stay there and watch, his penance for what he'd done. Hours passed and while Pratt had lost his voice from shrieking in pain, he was still violently thrashing, the serum working to tear and stretch at his muscles.</p>
<p>Jacob stayed there until the faun finally succumbed to it late in the night, going limp and lifeless while crunched up in the corner. Moving for the first time, Jacob knelt next to him, a shaky hand reaching out to settle on his flank for a moment before he rearranged him into a more comfortable looking position. </p>
<p>"I promised you I'd make you strong." He sadly ran his thumb along the mottled fur of Pratt's ear. "It's a shame you won't be here to see it."</p>
<p>He turned to leave, he needed to get out of there before he said or did something that let his Chosen know how he truly felt about this. That he was doubting Joseph's directive.</p>
<p>Self-loathing rose up from the depths of his gut and he spent the rest of the night sitting on an uncomfortable cot with his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, he didn't have the ability to do that anymore, but he was as close to distraught as he could get. It felt like something in him had shattered and it was all his fault. He'd ruined it, the way he ruined everything. He just didn't know what 'it' was. </p>
<p>Somehow he'd have to force himself to give Pratt the next dose in the morning.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The cell smelled terrible, Pratt had thrown up stomach acid, and his eyes were bleeding. He had a strange bruise blossoming across his chest, yellow with purple around the edges. He was shaking and trying to speak but no words were coming out, gibbering strange noises as he struggled to form sentences. His brain wasn't sending signals to his body properly anymore and occasionally he'd collapse and seizure. </p>
<p>Some of his fur had fallen out, bare patches on his legs where red welts were starting to form. He seemed bigger, his shoulders broader, and even hunched up and uncomfortable he was several inches taller. The serum worked fast, shredding and rebuilding his muscles, breaking and repairing bones, and most importantly rewiring his brain. </p>
<p>Pratt was twitching so violently that when he tried to recoil from Jacob coming up to the cell he instead fell to the side, getting his antlers stuck between the bars and panicking. Jacob was next to him immediately, a calming hand on his shoulder as he carefully worked him free.</p>
<p>"You're alright Peaches. Gonna be okay."</p>
<p>It wasn't until Pratt was cowering away from him that Jacob realized that his Chosen had entered the cell, watching as he spoke softly to the faun. Grunting, he looked to the side, collecting himself before gesturing them to hold Pratt down. </p>
<p>Time for round two. Pratt looked up at him, his eyes unfocused but terrified. He was still in there, aware of how much control he'd lost over his body, and in worlds of pain. Jacob tried to make it quick, injecting him and stepping away before Pratt could start to scream or convulse.</p>
<p>Silently Jacob tried to will his Chosen to go away. He wanted to be alone with Pratt, wanted to clean the blood from his eyes and face, to try and get him to eat something. But they didn't leave, enjoying the show as Pratt's body was wracked with spasms. They kept sending approving glances at Jacob, proud of their leader for starting the process to turn this pathetic deer into a true soldier. One of them actually congratulated Jacob on Pratt's progress.</p>
<p>The Herald had never felt more wretched.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It generally took ten days of injections for an animal to become a Judge, but usually by the third day they were ready to go on a trial run. Jacob knelt by him to see if he was able to stand, though it didn't look promising. Maybe it was because Jacob was effectively giving him half doses and it wasn't enough to fully complete the process. </p>
<p>Pratt was on the ground, his eyes glassy and staring straight ahead. He was drooling and weakly clawing at the ground. He kept reaching his hand up by his face and dragging his fingertips along the cement floor, his fingers leaving bloody streaks. He'd likely been doing that for hours by the time Jacob checked on him and his fingernails were torn. </p>
<p>The Chosen were watching him again, so he couldn't speak to him softly, or gently help him up. Instead he tilted his head back by the antlers, trying to get Pratt to look at him. There was no life behind his eyes anymore, unfocused and unblinking. They weren't even the same color, his eyes had been a deep brown, a shade that reminded Jacob of the bark of pine trees in the rain. But now they were light yellow with white splotches as they started to lose all color.</p>
<p>His hair had gone grey overnight, small streaks of black remaining around his hairline. His fur and ears were white, all traces of the little spots that had intrigued Jacob were gone. When he pulled his hand back he surreptitiously gave Pratt's head a few strokes, his hand coming away with chunks of hair. Jacob didn't fully understand the science behind the serum, he'd thought the reason the wolves turned white was an odd side effect, but seeing it happen to Pratt he wondered now if it was from the stress of what was happening. </p>
<p>It would explain the fact that his hair was falling out too. His fur patchy, the edges of his ears bald, he looked a little like he had mange. Even his chest hair had gone white making Pratt look older and less like himself. Jacob undid the collar around his neck, tossing the bell to the side, expecting there to be some sort of reaction from Pratt now that the thing he hated was gone. But all Pratt did was continue to try and claw at the ground mindlessly, he had no idea Jacob was there. </p>
<p>They didn't need to hold him down for his injection, and afterwards the only reaction from Pratt was a soft grunt before he went still, eyes glassy and unseeing. Jacob shifted to block the view of the Chosen so that he could reach out, his fingers gently stroking along the furless edges of his ears. There was no reaction, his ear didn't even twinge, and when Jacob pulled his hand away it flopped lifelessly back down against Pratt's head. </p>
<p>Sighing, Jacob looked up at the ceiling before getting to his feet. "Prepare the transport, I'll get him ready in an hour."</p>
<p>The Chosen cheered, while Jacob miserably headed back to his office, hand reaching in his pocket for the bag of sliced pears he had in there. He angrily threw them in the trash before slumping at his desk. </p>
<p>That small gesture was the most emotion he'd shown in years. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Get up."  Jacob's voice was firm, but soft. </p>
<p>Pratt struggled, his motions jerky as if he didn't have full control over his limbs. When he finally got to his feet he was a good foot taller than Jacob, hulking over him with muscles that had grown so fast his skin had ripped in several places, blood trickling down to stain the white fur of his legs. He'd gone from staring blindly ahead to his eyes twitching in their sockets. </p>
<p>That too was normal and expected, he was entering the aggressive state where he'd attack anything that moved. Pratt backed away when he was touched, his muscles rippling and a low sound escaping him. His nostrils flared and he lowered his head like he might be ready to try and gore someone. Jacob realized for the first time that the reason Judges got so ferocious wasn't because of some increase in testosterone, it was because they were in agony and didn't know how to soothe the pain or even have a way to convey it. </p>
<p>"Come on, out of the cell." He backed up, giving Pratt plenty of room to figure out his new larger body and keeping some distance between them in case Pratt charged. It obviously hurt to move, but he was obediently doing it anyway. It was like watching a zombie, his ears and tail were limp and lifeless and he moved like a marionette, as if he'd forgotten how to make his body do things. </p>
<p>One of the Chosen got too close, ready to throw a rope over his antlers and drag him to the transport. Pratt turned suddenly slamming an antler into the man's chest and with a feral scream rushing at him. He ran into the wall at full speed, impaling him on his antlers and using his hands to claw out the man's torso, blood and gore and entrails spilling out everywhere. </p>
<p>It all happened so fast the rest of them could only stare as what used to be a diminutive faun, ripped someone apart with his bare hands. </p>
<p>Backing up, Pratt tore the corpse off his antlers, throwing it to the ground with a disgusting squelching sound. He stood there, inches from the wall, staring at it blankly as his shoulders heaved.</p>
<p>"Impressive." Jacob approached him from the side, on the defensive but not afraid. "I knew you were strong."</p>
<p>He put a hand on Pratt's arm, the gesture oddly gentle for a man who routinely skinned people alive. "Time to go outside." He put a strange emphasis on the word 'outside' hoping if any bit of Pratt was still in there that he'd understand.</p>
<p>Pratt twisted his head to look past Jacob, his eyes not focusing on anything. He jerked suddenly, as if about to attack, but then stayed where he was, odd grunting sounds as he continued to pant. Blood dripped from his hands and antlers, bits of intestine and bile clinging to his fingers. He turned to follow Jacob as the man backed up a few feet, waiting for Pratt to follow before doing it again. Leading the faun out to the transport vehicle a few feet at a time.</p>
<p>Snarling, he tried to attack another Chosen before a Judge got in the way, snapping at him and bristling. Pratt stood there, whole body tense and ready to explode, but he didn't go after them again. He let himself be herded into a converted horse trailer, hunching over to make room for his antlers.</p>
<p>Jacob climbed in after him, "Sit down, you don't fit like this." He managed a small smile at the instant obedience he got out of Pratt. That's what he'd wanted, what he'd been trying to train him into. But not like this. He set a pear on the ground by his hoof. "Eat if you can. I know everything hurts."</p>
<p>Pratt didn't move or respond, sitting on the floor of the trailer with his legs stretched ahead of him. It was a strange way for a faun to sit, it looked unnatural and uncomfortable, but so did everything about Pratt right now. </p>
<p>Locking him in the trailer, Jacob went and climbed into the truck towing it. He'd always enjoyed the first kill made by a Judge, it was almost cleansing. Leaving their old lives behind and fully embracing their new purpose. He was not enjoying this one though. Pratt would probably be a less than effective killing machine, he was big enough to get caught on branches in the woods or be bogged down by underbush. But once he got ahold of someone, they'd be done for.</p>
<p>There was a small pocket of resistance fighters that were holed up in the woods. They'd been obnoxiously picking off members of Jacob's army one by one when they were out on patrols. It wasn't terribly effective as there were substantially more Eden's Gate followers than remaining rebels. But it was still a problem and Jacob wanted it taken care of.</p>
<p>"Time to show your strength Peaches." Jacob opened the back of the trailer, letting Pratt out. The pear was still untouched on the ground, and Jacob tucked it back into his pocket. Maybe later Pratt would feel up to eating. And if not he could be ordered to.</p>
<p>Pratt snorted, tilting his head back and forth, looking through Jacob rather than at him. He was quite honestly terrifying. A giant faun with bloodied antlers and gore up to his elbows, but completely expressionless, his eyes dead.</p>
<p>There was no reaction from the faun as the fighting started, gunshots ringing out amidst the yelled battle cries. But it did leave Pratt and Jacob momentarily alone. </p>
<p>"You're not in there anymore are you Staci?" said sadly as he reached up to rest a hand gently on Pratt's arm, feeling how the muscles twitched under his touch. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."</p>
<p>Jacob looked over at the fighting, he made soldiers, that's what he did. Pratt was simply a different type of fighter, one that was obedient and full of bloodthirsty rage that could be directed wherever it was needed. This was what had to happen. There hadn't been any other options. </p>
<p>Though as he looked at Pratt he realized with a sinking certainty that there had been options. He just hadn't allowed himself to consider them. It was too late now. Far too late. </p>
<p>"Go. End them."</p>
<p>With a ferocious bellow that sent an ice-cold chill down everyone's spine, Pratt charged into the battle. A single swipe of his head sent a fighter flying with enough force to shatter their ribs when they impacted a tree. Between his antlers, hands and teeth, he was soaked with blood within a few minutes.</p>
<p>The Chosen were not exempt from his wrath, he was attacking anything within view. Scattering in all directions, the resistance fighters broke and ran, not willing to stay and be murdered by a creature that was not stopped by bullets. Pratt had been shot several times with no reaction. It wasn't that he couldn't feel pain, he was just already in so much torment that additional injuries didn't register.</p>
<p>Jacob was actually impressed when Pratt gave chase, he was terrifyingly fast, bounding over huge tracts of land in a few moments and cutting the survivors off from their path of escape. One who tried to get close enough to stab him was left dead on his feet, his entire head caved in from Pratt leaping up to launch both hooves at his face. The man was still holding the knife in a stabbing motion before his body realized it was dead and collapsed to the ground in a horrific pile of gore and brains. </p>
<p>Eventually Pratt ran out of people to murder, the Chosen having retreated back out of view to not be in his line of attack. He stood there bellowing, blood coating every inch of him, looking for another outlet for his rage. The Judge trotted up, leaning against his legs and getting him moving again. </p>
<p>Jacob was the last person who was still visible, knelt down with his rifle out, surveying the damage through his scope. As Pratt approached he stood up, eyeing him up and down and a little pleased in spite of himself. "Well done. No one else has been anywhere near that effective."</p>
<p>No response, Pratt didn't even try and attack him, his whole torso heaving under the exertion of what he'd done. </p>
<p>"Let's get you back to the Center. Clean all this up." Jacob led him back to the trailer, trying to not stare at how he staggered. Pratt was definitely injured beyond the pain of becoming a Judge. He'd have to deal with that back at the center, without seeming like he actually cared.</p>
<p>Having a favorite was hard.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Once back in the cage, Pratt's bloodthirsty nature didn't die down at all. Upon seeing one of the Chosen walk by he charged the bars, ramming at full force and nearly bending them as he tried to grab someone to rend apart. He was in danger of injuring himself as well, lowering his head to spring as if unaware of the bars in the way.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Jacob's voice caused everyone to freeze in place, except Pratt who stood in the cell dragging his antlers back and forth over the bars with a clinking sound. "Everyone get back to work. There's much to be done, preparations to be made. And you." He hardened his voice in a show for the Chosen, speaking to Pratt harshly and knowing he couldn't hear him. "You need to learn your place. Obedient. Only attacking when I command it so. You are a tool. And you're mine to use."</p>
<p>Pratt continued to rattle the bars of his cage with his horns, not reacting to anything that Jacob said. </p>
<p>With his back to the Chosen, Jacob managed a small smile. All according to plan. "Now to clean you up before you start to reek."</p>
<p>That was a little odd, as the place smelled like a slaughterhouse constantly. But the Chosen were silent as Jacob led Pratt away from his cell. Everyone was falling all over themselves to get out of the way in case Pratt attacked again, not noticing that Jacob turned halfway down the hall, leading Pratt not to the showers, but to his office.</p>
<p>Once behind closed doors, Jacob's demeanor changed, he seemed to get older, sadder. He reached up to hold the sides of Pratt's face to keep him from tossing his head around like he'd been doing. "Can you hear me at all?"</p>
<p>Pratt's eyes flicked around, never settling on Jacob, and his nostrils flared from the pain manifesting as rage. He looked ready to attack again, and Jacob would have been happy to be gored by the faun, it's what he deserved. </p>
<p>"Okay. That's okay. We can work with that." Jacob pulled his hands back, his fingers coming away bloody and oddly wet. He looked back up at Pratt and realized with horror that the faun was crying. There was no emotion in his face, no sound leaving him, but tears were streaming down Pratt's face. And had been for a while if the tracks down his cheeks were any indication.</p>
<p>It was the most horrible thing Jacob had ever seen.</p>
<p>He'd steamrolled insurgents into their trenches. Gutted living humans. Brainwashed people into killing their loved ones and force fed human meat to his captives. </p>
<p>But seeing someone who was basically brain dead, stand there and cry with absolutely no expression and no sound was the most awful experience of Jacob's life. It took several minutes before Jacob could compose himself enough to react.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up. You'll feel a lot better when you're not bloody." Jacob was talking to himself and he knew it. Pratt wouldn't feel any better clean or otherwise because he couldn't feel anything. All he had left was pain and rage. </p>
<p>Pratt obediently followed Jacob to the room adjoining the office, Jacob's bedroom though he rarely slept there, preferring the cot. Into a bathroom on one side, sitting in the tub when ordered to.</p>
<p>Jacob's motions were mechanical, he needed to be doing something so he didn't have to think about this. Didn't have a chance to consider what he'd actually done to the faun. He turned the tap on filling the tub with only a few inches of water so that Pratt wasn't sitting in his own filth. Grabbing a washcloth, he wet it and started to gently clean the blood from practically everywhere. </p>
<p>It was like washing a mannequin. Pratt didn't respond to anything, letting water get into his eyes and not even moving his ears when Jacob accidentally smacked one of them. There was so much blood that the water had gone cold by the time Jacob had finished his face and neck and was moving to his torso. In total he had to refill the tub five times, and was kneeling on the hard tile floor for over an hour, a fact that his back was not going to be happy about in the morning.</p>
<p>Pratt was still a little pink, the blood having stained, and Jacob couldn't possibly get it all in one go. He toweled Pratt off, roughing up his fur to get as much to fall out as he could. That would start the regrowth of new healthy fur.</p>
<p>"There we go. Your spots will be back in no time. You've proven yourself, we'll stop the treatment." He didn't care what Joseph thought about that right now, he was going to hate himself forever because he'd listened to him in the first place. It might be too late though, Pratt was already to that state that most judges didn't get to until nearly a week in and he was starting to act like an Angel. None of the wolves were ever this removed, not reacting to their surroundings and acting like a zombie.</p>
<p>Leading Pratt to the bed he had him lay down, the faun balancing oddly on the bed and Jacob realized with a sinking feeling that Pratt might have never been on a mattress before. He tried to imagine what it would have been like to let Pratt sleep here before all this as he reorganized Pratt's legs. Pratt probably would have flicked his tail around, bounced a few times to make his ears waggle, then curled up in the blankets like a nest. </p>
<p>It would have been adorable. Unlike this, which was tearing Jacob apart.</p>
<p>"I'll get you some food. You stay right here." </p>
<p>Pratt hadn't moved when Jacob returned, having taken longer than necessary as there were things that needed his attention. It already looked odd that Pratt was in his office, he didn't need the Chosen asking even more questions or noticing that his attention was all on the faun. The only lie he could come up with for why he had a Judge in his private office was that more training was necessary, with a glare that sent the Chosen scuttling off. </p>
<p>They wouldn't care what he did if he was still leading them. So he did what he had to do before returning to Pratt. Sitting next to him on the bed, he sliced a pear into pieces holding them out to the faun, "Eat."</p>
<p>Pratt reached out to take the pear slice, eating it because he'd been told to. There was no enjoyment, he didn't reach out for another slice even though he had to be starving. Nothing. </p>
<p>Ignoring the futility of it all, Jacob fed him the entire pear, eyes roving over him. Pratt had a lot of wounds, bullet holes, open sores, and tears in his skin from his whole frame enlarging. The next few hours were spent with Jacob tending to them, cleaning each wound and stitching up the deep ones. Pratt was a mess of bruises as well, and he couldn't do anything about that. It would take time to heal. </p>
<p>"Look at all this. You took six bullets, that's more than any of my Chosen. You did so well. I'm proud of you Peaches." Jacob kept talking even though he knew Pratt couldn't hear him. Maybe he was secretly hoping to get some response no matter how small. "You're an amazing Judge. My best. It would be nice if..."</p>
<p>He trailed off. It would be nice if he could have had both the terrifying death machine of Judge Pratt, and the snarky cute little faun that he had been. But that wasn't how it worked. He'd made him into a mindless killer, so that was what he had now. </p>
<p>"If you're in there, I... I'm... I..." Jacob closed his eyes and looked away, rubbing his bloodied hands on his pants to clean them off. He couldn't say it. Not even when he knew Pratt wasn't listening. Couldn't bring himself to admit this was something he regretted. </p>
<p>Sighing he stood up to go back to his office. "Sleep."</p>
<p>He wouldn't dose him in the morning, but it was probably too late to reverse any of this. He'd ruined a faun. He should have been proud of himself, wasn't that what he wanted to begin with? Well he had, but seeing it now was so different. </p>
<p>Now he didn't want this at all. But like always, what he wanted didn't factor into his decisions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days blended together. Caring for Pratt was like caring for a living doll. The faun didn't do anything unless told to. He'd stay in one place until he starved to death if Jacob didn't move him around and feed him. He'd washed him a few more times, cutting his hair so it looked less patchy. Pratt looked weird with short hair, but it was better than it being stringy and falling out in chunks. </p>
<p>And all of this with absolutely no indication that Pratt was even alive. Instead of being an enraged, feral beast, he'd stopped even reacting to pain. A shell of a Judge that obeyed orders and nothing else. </p>
<p>Several times a day Jacob marched him around the halls, showing off how impressive the faun looked. The Chosen loved it, but they didn't know that Pratt was effectively dead. And even if they had they wouldn't have cared, Jacob could still tell him to kill something and he would. That's what mattered.</p>
<p>A tool to be used.   </p>
<p>Back in his office he stood on the balcony, eyeing the full moon low on the horizon. Behind him Pratt was standing in the corner of the room, antlers braced against the walls as he stood there placidly. </p>
<p>"Alright Peaches. It's about time. Into bed with you." He followed behind as Pratt rigidly headed for the bed laying down on it in the same awkward position he did every night that Jacob always fixed. "There's food on the table. Water too. But you, you stay here. Understand? That's an order. Stay." </p>
<p>He knew Pratt wouldn't actually feed himself, but he still liked to give him the option in case something changed. He also never directed him to stay in the bed, he didn't need to, Pratt didn't move unless told to. But this night was different. He needed Pratt to stay where he was until morning.</p>
<p>Jacob closed the bedroom door, going to his office and checking that it was securely locked up, shifting a heavy piece of furniture in front of the main door to be sure. He closed the doors leading to the balcony and made sure those were secure as well. Going to the far wall he put his shoulder against a bookcase and slid it to the side, grooves in the floor showing that he'd done this hundreds of times. </p>
<p>Behind it was a door with no handle. He knelt down with some difficulty to get his fingers under the gap at the bottom and swing it out. The room beyond was little more than a walk in closet, and a few feet in was a set of iron bars going floor to ceiling with a reinforced door in the middle. </p>
<p>Jacob closed the door behind him, stripping down and tossing his clothes on a folding chair nearby. Completely naked he entered the cage pulling the door shut behind him and sliding several locks, making sure they were tight and jiggling the door before going and sitting on a rusty cot. He dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. </p>
<p>The room stank and he crinkled his nose, he'd been too preoccupied with other things to clean it out and it wasn't likely he'd get a chance anytime soon. Flexing his fingers he glanced back at the outer door, he'd left the light on in the office and could see it spilling through the gap beneath. Too late now; he didn't have enough time to go fix it. </p>
<p>Running his hand over his face, Jacob had plenty of time to think. He normally hated this stage of it, the waiting, the anticipation, but right now he had a lot to occupy his thoughts. Right at the forefront was wondering what he should do about Pratt.</p>
<p>It had been nearly a week since the last dose of serum, and Pratt had not made any improvement. More of his fur had fallen out and he was still completely detached and absent. At this point Jacob was starting to think he was gone for good. Seemingly even with three half doses, Pratt was apparently too human for a serum made for animals. </p>
<p>He'd hoped he could coax the old Pratt out of him and reverse the effects, but it wasn't working. Probably because it was Jacob, there was no reason for Pratt to respond to him, the faun didn't even like him; probably wanted him dead.</p>
<p>Jacob had to consider his options. He couldn't possibly care for Pratt forever. He didn't have the time nor the mental capacity to take care of Pratt's every need; to hand feed him, make sure he slept and moved occasionally. All while getting nothing back from him. Should he kill him? He didn't want to, but he couldn't deny that it's what Pratt would have chosen. He knew the faun would rather be dead than be some murdering, mindless beast.</p>
<p>Unfortunately Jacob didn't think he could do that. He didn't want to give Pratt up. Even if he wasn't Pratt anymore he wanted him around. Also he was a useful tool and it would be wasteful to destroy it. Which left the other option, finishing up the doses and turning him completely into a Judge.</p>
<p>He'd have to create a pen for him to live in where he had enough space to run around but not escape. And that would absolutely eliminate any possibility of Pratt ever being the faun they'd captured a few short months ago. But it would save his life, make him a strong and valued member of the army.</p>
<p>Groaning, Jacob stared down at the floor. He didn't know what to do and that was such a different feeling for him. This was something where the decisions weren't laid out for him, he didn't have orders to fall back on. All he had was himself and the strange new emotional response he was having to seeing Pratt be a mindless drone.</p>
<p>With a sudden grunt of pain Jacob fell to his knees. He'd have to think about this more in the morning, make a final decision. </p>
<p>And then live with whatever he chose.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It was far too early in the morning when Jacob struggled back into his clothes and staggered towards the door. There was an odd sound on the other side of it, a low bleating happening every few seconds. With a hand on his knife he pushed the door open, having no idea what to expect.</p>
<p>Directly behind the door was Pratt. The strange distressed noises were coming out of him, a sound that Jacob now recognized as a deer calling for its herd. There were bloody handprints on the wall where Pratt had tried to get past the drywall along with gouges where he'd shoved his antlers through in several places.</p>
<p>"Pratt? What are you doing?" Jacob stood up straight, startled that not only had Pratt moved on his own, but that he was making noise. Pratt wasn't looking at him, seeming to not be reacting to what was in front of him. In fact he raised his hands up again, clawing along the wall before coming to the now open door and pausing in complete confusion while his brain tried to process what had happened.</p>
<p>"Were you trying to get to me?" That didn't seem right, of all the things for Pratt to do when left alone, trying to get to Jacob seemed like the least likely option. "Hey hey, come here. You're okay. It's okay."</p>
<p>Those noises were getting louder and Jacob didn't want to attract too much attention to what was going on in here. He put his hands on Pratt's face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks and then stroking his hair. </p>
<p>"Calm down, it's okay."</p>
<p>He seemed to be getting through to the faun. Pratt was still looking past him rather than at him, but he stopped making that noise and there was the barest flick of his ear when Jacob stroked it.</p>
<p>"Hey now. That's good, that's real good." He managed a weak smile, too tired to do much else. </p>
<p>Leaning heavily on Pratt, Jacob gathered his strength to head for the bed. Looking around the room he noticed with some surprise that Pratt had brought the food with him. The plate of sliced apples was now sitting on the floor nearby. He hadn't eaten any of it, and Jacob couldn't fathom why he'd brought it in here, but at least he'd done something.</p>
<p>"You're still in there aren't you Peaches?" There wasn't any response, but Jacob reached up to stroke his ears again. He silently put aside the option of continuing to dose him, if Pratt made any progress, no matter how small, there was still a chance he could be pulled out of this. </p>
<p>He lurched to the bed, collapsing face first into the blankets before scooching over against the wall to make room for Pratt. "Have you slept at all? Or have you been at the door calling for me all night?"</p>
<p>Pratt laid down without being ordered to, it was still that strange, non-faun way of laying, but at least he'd done it on his own. There were a few moments where he started to glow like he had back in the orchard, but it quickly died down.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? There's nothing to grow here. Shh shh. It's okay." He stroked Pratt's side reassuringly. He wasn't sure what Pratt was trying to do, maybe his brain was starting to come back on-line by having him do things out of muscle memory. "Sleep."</p>
<p>Exhausted, but unaccountably cheered, Jacob fell asleep easily, the faun next to him smelling of the forest and exuding a strange sense of warmth.</p>
<p>Another hard decision about the future dodged. He'd keep trying to bring Pratt back. There was still hope.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jacob was preoccupied when he returned to the room with breakfast the next day. His Chosen had been whispering about some escaped wolf that they could hear howling in the halls but couldn't tell where it was. It had howled all night and set them on edge. Add to that the sounds Pratt had been making and they'd been noticeably disturbed. Jacob had shrugged it off, saying Pratt had been wanting to hunt and he'd forbade him to do so, hence the noise. He hadn't heard the wolf, which was at least completely true.</p>
<p>Howling. That was new. Back in his room, Jacob eyed Pratt again. "What were you trying to do last night?"</p>
<p>Pratt stayed silent, standing in the middle of the room and waiting for Jacob to feed him.</p>
<p>"Were you trying to get in the room to attack me?" If that was the case then the fact he'd brought the plate of apples didn't make much sense. "What were all the bleats for?"</p>
<p>Sighing when he got no response he held out a carrot to Pratt, "We don't have any more apples."</p>
<p>Pratt took a step forward, then instead of taking the carrot he leaned his head down and took a bite out of it. Jacob fed him several carrots like that, smirking a little that he remembered the apple thing. He really was still in there, but Jacob didn't know what to do to bring him fully out.</p>
<p>As the hours passed Pratt started to move on his own more and more. Jacob busied himself fixing the damage to the wall so that when the bookcase was back in place there'd be no obvious signs there was something behind it. </p>
<p>When he was finished he found Pratt standing in the corner again, rocking his antlers against the wall. "Stop that."</p>
<p>He didn't like watching him do those repetitive behaviors like a caged animal that had been driven insane. But when he pulled Pratt around he realized he was crying again. He liked that even less.</p>
<p>"No need for that. You're going to be fine." He held onto Pratt's head, bringing their foreheads together and resting there. "I know. You've done terrible things but you are so strong. That's all I wanted, to make you strong so you wouldn't be culled. When you're feeling up to it you can retaliate. Kick me right out a window. You'd like that right?"</p>
<p>There was no response from Pratt who's eyes were so bloodshot that Jacob hadn't noticed they were brown again. "You have to understand Peaches, everything we do here is a means to the end. You've proven yourself, and now you're safe. I don't have to sacrifice you."</p>
<p>Jacob hesitated, his own eyes feeling a little dry and scratchy. He'd never spoken his thoughts outloud like this. Not to his brothers, not even alone to himself. </p>
<p>Pratt's ears flicked forward, seeming to be listening, and Jacob pulled back to run his fingers along their edges. "Look at that, your fur is starting to grow back already."</p>
<p>A very soft sound emerged from Pratt, and he actually looked at Jacob for the first time. His hand twitched as he raised it up, hanging awkwardly in the air as the motion didn't follow through. Jacob grabbed his wrist, putting the faun's hand on his shoulder, unsure if that's what he wanted but trying to help. Pratt stayed there for a bit before he seemed to lose the strength to keep his arm up, suddenly dropping it and nearly falling over.</p>
<p>"Ah." Jacob wrapped his arms around his torso, holding him up. "It's working out of your system finally." </p>
<p>This would be painful, after their treatments were over the Judges howled in pain for days. Maybe Pratt's withdrawal wouldn't be as bad since he'd only had a few doses, but he'd bulked up fairly large and that would all break down as the serum was metabolized. </p>
<p>Pratt started to glow again, a few seconds of a staticky feeling in Jacob's arms before it died down. It was enough for him to raise the temperature around them by a few degrees, and Jacob noticed for the first time that Pratt was absolutely freezing. "You cold?"</p>
<p>Grunting, Pratt tried again, glowing for an even shorter amount of time before starting to collapse again. </p>
<p>"Whoa whoa, stand up. Back into bed with you." He led him to the bed, watching Pratt's wobbly way of walking. That wasn't great, maybe he was still injured in some way. "Lay down, I'll get you warmed up."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jacob looked up from his reports, an unhappy distressed noise coming from the bedroom. He was there in an instant, his concerned expression turning into amusement as he watched Pratt. The faun was curled up on his side, looking down at his feet that were slightly off the bed, his toes spreading and retracting as he bleated angrily at them.</p>
<p>"They're called socks."</p>
<p>More grunts as Pratt kept kicking his feet, looking confused. For some reason he hadn't moved his arms and tried to take them off, but laid there wordlessly yelling at his hooves as if that would help somehow.</p>
<p>Jacob sat down next to him petting his flank, "They're keeping your skinny little legs warm. They're staying." </p>
<p>Letting out a screechy scream, Pratt squirmed, reaching up to tug at the cult emblazoned sweater Jacob had put him in last night. He didn't like that either. Getting up on his his hands he tried to back out of it, falling over on his side and squeaking in despair.</p>
<p>Laughing, Jacob smoothed the sweater back into place. "What have you got against clothes? You odd creature you." </p>
<p>Pratt rolled over to press into the wall, putting his back to Jacob. His ears flicked as Jacob stroked them, the first solid indication he was really still in there. </p>
<p>"You're lucky I couldn't find pants that would fit over these deer legs of yours or you'd be wearing a full outfit."</p>
<p>The only response was a soft 'ik ik ik' sound as Pratt seemed to lose himself again, going sort of limp. </p>
<p>"Alright. You get more sleep. Rest and recover your strength." He pulled the blanket up over Pratt again, wrapping it around him to keep him warm. "I'll see about getting you some lunch."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Pratt was far more aware of his surroundings, but he still wasn't exceptionally responsive. He sometimes seemed to realize Jacob was there, staring at him with those big doe eyes he had and trying to communicate. But Jacob couldn't fathom what he wanted, in fact he tried not to meet his gaze, the guilt of what he'd done eating away at him.</p>
<p>It shouldn't, he'd done what was requested and what was required. Everything had gone according to plan. So why did he feel awful about it? </p>
<p>Probably because Pratt was the first person in his entire life he felt something for and he'd gone and ruined that. But he tried not to dwell, continuing on with life as normal, running the army and doing Joseph's will. He'd brought Pratt into the office, setting him down on the cot so he could keep an eye on him without interacting. He assumed Pratt probably wanted to be as far away from him as possible. </p>
<p>But after that show outside the room with Pratt calling for him all night, and the one time he'd left him for more than a day and had come back to find Pratt sleeping right behind the door; he wasn't entirely sure about that anymore. He hadn't wanted to leave him, but sometimes he had to go meet up with Joseph and John. Make an appearance and remind them what the army was doing and how critical they were. </p>
<p>He'd said nothing to Joseph about Pratt except for what was necessary. Pratt had become an excellent Judge. Very obedient. Menacing. Had an enormous kill count. But John, who somehow seemed to know everything about everyone, had taken him aside later to ask about why he was keeping the creature in his room. There were some very lewd suggestions about why that might be which Jacob pointedly ignored, muttering about trying to make sure Pratt didn't die from the serum and how dumb fauns looked in human clothes.</p>
<p>John had nodded understandingly, or pretended to, and the next day sent them a care package involving condoms, lube, a muzzle, something leather and strappy that Jacob couldn't even figure out what it was, and a pair of socks with a pattern of half eaten apples. Most of that was left in the box and shoved under the bed. The leather and chain thing he tossed in the storeroom, if someone knew what it was they were welcome to it. </p>
<p>The socks however, he used, tugging them onto Pratt's hooves despite his protests and holding them up on his skinny hocks with twist ties. The faun was not happy about wearing clothes, but he was still freezing, a side effect of the serum leaving his system. Better that than the pain he would be in shortly. </p>
<p>Pratt was laying on his back, socked feet stiffly raised in the air as if he'd forgotten how to work his legs now that there was cloth on them. The apple pattern looked ridiculous and Jacob kept looking over at him and smirking. "Are you broken?"</p>
<p>Grunting Pratt kicked his feet a little.</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a yes. We'll take them off later, go for a walk, get you some sun. Might make you feel a little better."</p>
<p>Pratt snorted, rolling to the side with his feet hanging off the cot. Apparently his legs didn't work at all while wearing socks and he whined softly.</p>
<p>"You'll be fine. I'll be done in a bit."</p>
<p>Attempting to get up on his own, Pratt stood there unsteadily. He was still huge, his fur patchy and greyish as it grew back in. Bruised and covered in wounds and lacerations he still looked incredibly menacing, minus the socks and sweater. His injuries hadn't started to heal yet, something about the serum made healing incredibly slow. Half of Jacob's judges were walking around with gaping wounds that simply would not close up no matter how many times they got stitches.</p>
<p>Glaring at his sock-clad hooves, Pratt raised one of his feet up far too high, putting it down and sliding a little to the side. His other foot followed suit before he shied away as if suddenly startled by his own feet. Skittering backwards he tried to plant them in place, struggling to raise them up like they each weighed a hundred pounds.</p>
<p>Taking small steps and shaking his feet after every movement, he managed to get a few feet closer to Jacob before he started bucking and jumping around trying to get rid of his socks by literally leaping out of them. When that didn't work he stood there shifting from hoof to hoof and pawing at the ground with his toes.</p>
<p>Eventually his feet slid in opposite directions and he faceplanted, laying on the ground and bleating pathetically. </p>
<p>"Jesus Christ, Peaches." Jacob was having trouble speaking, laughing so hard he was nearly crying. This was the most ridiculously endearing thing he'd ever seen. "They're just socks."</p>
<p>Pratt let out a pained call that Jacob had only ever heard from deer that had been mortally wounded. "You're not dying." Kneeling next to Pratt who had somehow lost the ability to move in any way, he wrapped a hand around his little deer ankles and peeled the socks off, tossing them on the bed. "There. You alive again?"</p>
<p>Making a miraculous recovery, Pratt bounded to his feet seeming to be okay with the sweater now that the socks were gone. He still wasn't really aware, unable to speak, non-reactive to his name, and while his ears flicked towards Jacob when he was speaking, it certainly didn't seem like what he said was getting through. But it was loads better than the living doll he'd been a few days before.</p>
<p>"Let's go for a walk. Remind the Chosen that your kill count is more than theirs."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Pratt was making noises again and there was the sound of thrashing. Jacob rolled his eyes, expecting that Pratt was protesting his socks, but when there was the very obvious thud of him falling out of bed, Jacob got up to go investigate. </p>
<p>The faun was laying on the ground shaking, his eyes wide and unseeing. Another pained sound escaped him and he curled up, his hands digging into the wooden floorboards. </p>
<p>"Ah. Finally." That was a good sign, it meant the serum was leaving his system. Unfortunately it was the beginning of a long, painful journey back to normalcy. He went to pick Pratt up to put him back on the bed when he was startled by a sound he recognized as a bone shattering and Pratt screaming in agony. He'd never watched the serum work in reverse, never really considered how exactly Pratt was going to shrink down to regular size. But it made sense that a lot of bones needed to break and reform.</p>
<p>"No, don't touch it, that'll make it worse. Trust me." He gently pulled Pratt's hands away from where he was clutching at his chest. "Here, hold onto this instead."</p>
<p>Jacob scooped him back onto the bed, bunching up the blanket and putting it in Pratt's hands so he could crunch his fingers into it. The faun had his eyes closed, breathing starting to go ragged and he was definitely going to claw holes into that blanket.</p>
<p>"You can bite it too. Sometimes that helps." He stroked Pratt's patchy hair, pleased to find that some of it was already starting to grow back, jet black like it had been before. "I'll get you some water."</p>
<p>Pratt made an odd gasping noise as Jacob left, and Jacob shook his head, assuming Pratt wanted him to go away and never come back. He returned anyway, setting a canteen of water on the rickety table nearby. Pratt had his legs folded up against his stomach, seeming to have forgotten how much he hated those socks. </p>
<p>"I'll leave you alone, but if you need anything..." He trailed off, unsure if Pratt could even hear him. He sometimes seemed to respond, but most of the time he didn't know Jacob was there. Sighing he covered Pratt with a sheet before forcing himself to leave. Pratt didn't want him there, and there wasn't anything he could do to help ease the pain.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It had been a long, long night. Pratt was in agony, some of his screams loud enough to bring the Chosen to Jacob's door wondering if he was killing him. Jacob ignored them, all his attention on Pratt who was weakly rocking from side to side on the bed, absolutely drenched in sweat yet shivering.</p>
<p>"I know this is the last thing you want to do, but you have to eat." He sat next to Pratt, holding out a slice of peach to him. Jacob wasn't feeling up to making a joke about peaches right now, a sign of how concerned he was. Pratt took it with shaking fingers that nearly dropped it, managing to eat a few slices before it hurt too much to work his jaw and he curled back up. </p>
<p>"Good. That's good. Small steps to getting strong again." He set the uneaten fruit on the table, wiping his fingers on his pants. "Alright, I'll leave you alone until dinner."</p>
<p>He started to get up, startled when Pratt's hand reached out and latched onto his thigh. "Pratt?"</p>
<p>The only response was some garbled sounds that were trying hard to be words, but Jacob couldn't make them out. He froze as Pratt leveraged himself up and half crawled into Jacob's lap shoving his face into his stomach. </p>
<p>Unsure what to do, Jacob awkwardly put his hand on Pratt's shoulder, looking around his own bedroom in confusion. What was happening?</p>
<p>Pratt tightened his fingers in Jacob's clothes, his breathing labored, but he definitely was not letting him get up and leave. Looking down at him, Jacob threaded his fingers through the choppy remains of Pratt's hair, thumb scratching at the base of one of his antlers. Pratt made a snuffly sound, curling his lower half around Jacob's side. </p>
<p>"Want... me to stay?" Jacob's voice was unsure, though it was pretty obvious that Pratt was trying to keep him there. The response was a soft squeaking noise and Pratt looked up at him, eyes huge and watery, in enough pain that he was close to tears. </p>
<p>Okay. Jacob could do this. He hadn't sat with another human being when they were injured since the army decades ago, but he put his arms around Pratt, shifting him to lay comfortably as he leaned back against the wall. The faun relaxed a little, his fingers loosening their death grip on Jacob's shirt and a few more almost words gurgled out of him. </p>
<p>"You're alright Peaches. Gonna be fine. It'll take a while, but you'll be okay." Jacob's voice was steady, but he didn't believe that. Pratt was never going to really be okay, but he'd be alive. And right now that was a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>